1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for navigating aircraft while on the ground. More particularly, the invention pertains to a method of using ground based vehicles to quickly and efficiently direct aircraft within an airport.
2. Description of Related Art
The traditional way for aircraft to move along the ground in an airport is under the power of their own jet engines. While these engines are efficient for air travel, one of the primary contributors to airport pollutants are the inefficient use of aircraft engines for gate starts, followed by taxi to the active taxiway and holding for take off. Airport, state, and federal authorities have advised the airlines that within about five years, aircraft will not be allowed engine gate starts. Aircraft will be towed to the active runway for start-up, and after landing will shut down for a tow to the gate. Last year there were over 200 xe2x80x9cincursionsxe2x80x9d in the United States, where there was injury or death and aircraft damage due to aircraft mishandling on the ground. Policy decisions favoring improved environmental footprints and increased concern for airport ground incursions will drive the market to new solutions.
The present invention teaches an airport ground navigation system that will enable the safe, efficient and economical movement of aircraft between airport terminal gates and active runways. The system incorporates the use of aircraft tugs and a system for centralized positive control of all aircraft ground movements. Specifically, the physical position of each tug and its associated aircraft is tracked and relayed to a central control station. The central control station provides information directing movement of the tug. The central control station would likely be part of the control tower and handles routing, schedules and all ground traffic within the airport.
In the preferred embodiment, the tug would have an automatic steering system and be controlled remotely from the control station or by the pilot. The tug could also include an override system available to the central control station or the pilot and a proximity warning system that alerts the central control station when the tug is too close to another object.